


Day 9: Ice Skating

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia meant to follow her lead, really, but got caught up in the beauty of Allison as she took over the ice. Every turn, every slide, every spin was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The other girl was just so at ease out here on the ice, in a way she never was at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Ice Skating

There was something about almost all your friends being werewolves that made the woods seem a bit more welcoming. Maybe it was just knowing that there was nothing worse out there than what you spent your day with or maybe it was knowing that even if there _was_ , the chances of someone coming to your rescue were greatly increased when they could hear you from two miles away.

Either way, when Allison had suggested they go ice skating at the pond rather than the rink, Lydia had just nodded.

Honestly, she was more worried about the vulturous teenage girls at the skating rink than she would ever be about the woods. It was easier to be them when they didn’t have to worry about anyone else. Not that that would ever stop them.

It was, however, ridiculously easy to slip away from those same werewolf friends that they would count on for rescue. Allison had mentioned it the night before so Lydia had packed her skates and a different outfit into her car so they were able to just leave straight from school.

The pond was pretty secluded and Allison had seen every part of her multiple times so Lydia hadn’t had any qualms about changing right there. Not even the slight winter wind bothered her, warmed by Allison’s loving gaze as she was.

“Ready?” She asked, standing from where she had been tying on her skates.

“Ready,” Allison nodded. She let out her brightest smile, the one with the dimples, and held out her hand to grab Lydia’s.

They were careful as they stepped onto the ice, knowing it wouldn’t crack but expecting it to just in case. When it didn’t, Lydia nodded and they took off.

At first it was just simple laps around the pond, fingers laced together tightly. Then Allison got a bit adventurous like she always did and pulled away, rushing out to gain momentum before spinning on her toes gracefully.

Lydia meant to follow her lead, really, but got caught up in the beauty of Allison as she took over the ice. Every turn, every slide, every spin was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The other girl was just so at ease out here on the ice, in a way she never was at school.

It took Allison a while to notice what Lydia was doing. When she did, her bright grin slowly fell away and she skated over to her slowly.

“What’s the matter?” She asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” Lydia assured, shaking her head. “It’s nothing.”

“You sure? You stopped skating.”

Lydia snorted delicately, tossing her hair. “I’m surprised you noticed, what with the way you were so enamored.”

“I noticed because you’re usually spinning circles around me,” Allison admitted, her laugh quiet and soft. “Tell me.”

“It’s just,” Lydia started slowly, hesitating because she wasn’t much for gushing about her girlfriend, especially _to_ her girlfriend. “You’re just so...so beautiful.”

Allison’s eyes softened as she brought a hand up to brush against Lydia’s face softly. “Lyds...”

“I mean, I notice it all the time-of course I do-but out here...it’s different.”

“I know,” Allison agreed quietly. “Out here it’s just you and me and the ice. It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, perfect,” Lydia repeated, flushing a little at Allison’s impish grin.

Allison leaned forward and gave Lydia a gentle kiss, careful to not smudge her girlfriend’s lipgloss. She was well aware of the difference between public and private kisses and the state of Lydia’s lipgloss was one of them.

“Come on,” she said when she pulled away, smiling. “Come skate with me.”

“You mean, skate around you,” Lydia teased, returning the kiss but letting it go a bit deeper this time. If she couldn’t kiss her girlfriend alone in the woods on the perfect winter day, when could she?

“Yeah,” Allison said as she pulled Lydia around a bit. “That’s what I meant. Let’s go.”

They were so caught up in each other and the ice that they never heard the far howls coming from all around the woods. They were together and in love and nothing would get them. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> want a christmas prompt? want it to be any pairing? any fandom? head over to my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
